


nothing left unbroken

by intertwingular



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, I regret this, M/M, Spoilers, child of misfortune!oz, mentioned gill x oz, soulmate!AU, takes place during humpty dumpty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4135020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intertwingular/pseuds/intertwingular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>au - Leo Baskerville never expected to find love on the final hunt for Humpty Dumpty, but then again, he never expected to lose it so soon. </p><p>alternatively: in which Leo realizes that happiness never comes to those who deal with the Abyss</p>
            </blockquote>





	nothing left unbroken

**Author's Note:**

> so, this fic is based off of a post on tumblr - one of the many soulmate aus created on the site. it read: imagine that everyone is born with two different colored eyes, but one eye is the color of your soulmate's eye. when you find your soulmate, your eye that has the same color as theirs, changes back to your eye color. of course, i had to add on : when your soulmate dies, that eye that used to be/is the color of their eyes goes blind. 
> 
> at the same time, since this is an au, i had to add in my favorite ph au: child of misfortune oz. 
> 
> enjoy!

The stench of blood is thick in the dry winter air, and as the white snow crunches underneath Leo’s boots, the stench grows stronger, bile rising into his throat. 

He keeps walking. 

Something throbs deep within his chest, almost feeling like the heart he locked away long ago, when the Baskervilles first found him, or maybe it was the other way around - Leo can’t remember anymore. He gave up remembering how they found him, amongst other things. He’s also given up on finding his soulmate - Baskervilles rarely do. It’s the cost of controlling the Abyss, and being able to contract chains. Legally, at least. 

He keeps walking, He has a mission, and little can deter him from it. 

The door to the sanguine-scented mansion creaks open with an ominous tune, and Leo’s mouth feels oddly dry, as he passes by an uncovered mirror, and catches sight of his mismatched eyes - crystal blue, and deep violet. It’s an odd sight to behold, but common within society nonetheless. Leo carries on, and small chilly breeze sending his long hair into a messy swirl, carrying the coppery stench around the Baskerville heir, cloying and mocking. 

He hates this smell, and how it always seems to follow him no matter where he goes, and how it always heralds the arrival of a Chain, adorned with the gore of its innocent victims. Leo is going to be sick one day, and he’ll be done with this Baskerville nonsense. He’ll also be done with throwing innocent souls into the cursed Abyss, simply because they have red eyes.

Leo can remember Lottie telling him long ago that they banished the Bezarius heir, Oz Bezarius, into the Abyss, and he remembers how she reminisced about how he looked so much like that murderer Jack Bezarius. 

“Ah,” she had sighed, a dreamy look upon her fair features. “I could practically see Jack in that small waif of a fifteen year old, with his honey blond hair, and that angel-wing bang across his forehead.” Lottie stopped to frown, a thoughtful expression replacing her previous one. “Of course, the only thing that ruined it were his eyes.” 

“His eyes?” Leo had asked, brow furrowed. He had always been particularly sensitive about his own eyes, but what could possibly have been so bad about this one boy’s eyes? And how did Lottie remember this, even after five years?

The buxom woman looked down at the young master. “Well, for one, his eyes weren’t normally colored - they were odd.. But his other eye color was golden...almost like Gibert and Vincent’s…” Lottie trailed off, thinking about the young Baskervilles that had been lost in the Tragedy of Sablier about a century ago. “But his base eye color, his real eye color, it was a bloody crimson. Just staring,scared back at Fang, Dug, Tove and I. He looked a lot like Lacie, I suppose. Ah well, it was all for the better that we sent him to the Abyss. Him being a child of misfortune and all.” Lottie waved the matter off airly, and Leo went back to the library to read. 

The entrance hall opens up, revealing a load of nobility dithering about in fancy gowns and suits, the ladies clinging to their lords as they worry themselves about the blackout that had occurred. 

Leo moves faster, thankful for the fine jacket that Fang had thrown at him before he had left. No one suspected anything of him, to them, he looks like another reckless rich heir, hurtling into danger without a second thought. 

Leo races down the stairs, following the steadily growing smell, gagging on it, choking on the thick musty fragrance. Someone is dying down here, he can tell. 

His heart throbs again. 

As he reaches the basement, there is a teenaged by lying in a pool of his own blood, and Leo wants to cry, because his eyes, his eyes, they reflect his own, crystal blue and dark violet. 

The boy looks at him, and reaches for Leo. There’s a shaky grin on his face, and it speaks of a life so different from the one Leo leads currently, that it would seem impossible that such a life could even exist. 

“You...have really...crappy...timing…” he croaks, blood bubbling through his chapped lips. “Elliot...your name…?” 

“L...Leo…” Leo stammers, watching as Elliot’s purple eye fades into the crystal blue Leo is so used to seeing in the mirror, and he is sure that his blue eye has long since faded into purple. 

“Thas’ good…” Elliot slurs, patting Leo’s cheek drunkenly. “Thas’ good.” His chest shudders, and panic fills Leo. 

“Elliot? Elliot?” God, is that his voice, high pitched and worried? He’s barely known Elliot for all of five minutes, and yet, Leo can’t help but worry for his health.

Leo doesn’t want to lose Elliot, not when he’s just found him. 

“Shhhhh…” The blond murmurs drunkenly, delirious from lack of blood. “Try’na sleep, Leo.” 

“No,” Leo snaps. “Don’t sleep Elliot, you can’t go to sleep yet. You have to stay awake a little longer, OK?”

Elliot doesn’t reply. HIs chest has gone slack, and his shuddering breaths don’t move his hair anymore. 

A sharp pain resounds in Leo’s right eye, and when he looks away from Elliot once more, a hollow sensation fills his chest. 

He doesn’t need a mirror to be able to tell that he’s blind. 

No Baskerville ever achieves happiness


End file.
